


Curiousity Killed The Cat (Except Not Really)

by Spongecatdog



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, dubcon, improper usage of a kagune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spongecatdog/pseuds/Spongecatdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Kaneki wanted to know was proper ghoul etiquette on sex...So how did it end up like this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiousity Killed The Cat (Except Not Really)

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the kink meme prompt:
> 
> I would like to see something with Uta giving Kaneki an introduction to how ghouls do intimate things. He takes what he wants, and Kaneki has basically no say in it because he's not strong enough to fight off Uta of all people.
> 
> \+ handful of bonus points if it's because Kaneki smells like a girl, and also because Uta thinks Kaneki's innocent manner is really cute
> 
> \+ buckets of bonus points if Kaneki ends up enjoying it in the end, despite really really not wanting it in the beginning

Kaneki had no clue how this happened.

Okay, that was a lie. But to be fair, the black haired boy had no idea that a curious thought would ever end like this. Although, Kaneki mused, he should probably be used to things not going the way he planned (the date with Rize being a good example). But really, who would have thought that asking someone about the intricacies of ghoul intimacy would have ended like this? A moan slipped out of Kaneki's mouth despite his teeth firmly biting down hard on his bottom lip. He could feel the other's hand alternating between rubbing the spot where his rinkaku came out of his back roughly and lightly.

"The spot where the kagune comes out of a ghoul's body is known to be especially sensitive. Most ghouls only allow lovers to touch it as it causes an immense amount of pleasure."

Kaneki could barely form words through the moans. (Was that really him sounding that lewd?) "U-Uta-san...! Please stop!" His words came out at a higher pitch then he would prefer. Uta paused for a second and tilted his head to the side. "I thought you wanted me to tell you all of the ways ghouls fuck." Kaneki's blush darkened at Uta's wording. Did he really have to be so blunt?!

"W-Well, yes, ah, but not like th-this!"

Uta blinked, his eyes still owlishly wide. "But Kaneki-kun, its so much easier to teach you by showing you than by telling you." He tilted his head to the side, completing the look of faux innocence. "Besides, you really should have expected male ghouls to try and do this to you when you smell so much like a female. Your innocence is also very attractive, Kaneki-kun. I'm surprised no one else has tried to do these things to you yet to be honest."

Kaneki's mind stopped for a second (although his mouth continued on despite his attempts to keep the embarrassing noises). What did the ghoul mean by that? And did he really smell like a girl? Kaneki felt like he wouldn't have any blood left in his body between the heat in his face and something a little more down south. "W-What do you mean by that?"

Uta leaned down to nuzzle his neck, causing the half-ghoul to tense up. Tsukiyama had made him a little wary of people being so close to life threatening areas of his body. It wasn't until Kaneki heard the other mumbling something did he realize that Uta was sniffing his neck. "You smell like a lady, Kaneki-kun. Has no one ever mentioned it to you?" Kaneki's mind flashed back to when Nishiki had said something along the same lines (although he was pretty sure it was phrased in a more vulgar way than Uta's wording.) "As for the innocence, it is adorable. I could just eat you up." Kaneki froze up immediately at the wording, and Uta blinked. "Not literally, of course. Not that you are not tempting, I simply have another palate." Kaneki let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. A slick muscle lapped at his neck, making Kaneki squawk in response. Did the other...just lick him?! He shivered; it really was a weird slimy feeling… It was almost like the other was testing his flavor! Kaneki's hand itched to smack at Uta, but God only knows what the other ghoul would do to him! Just thinking of the stories he had heard about Uta made him want to cry! Instead, he feebly raised shaky hands to push Uta away.

"U-Uta-san, please! I think I know enough no-!" Before Kaneki could finish his sentence, Uta kissed him, using Kaneki's open mouth to his advantage to move his tongue around Kaneki's mouth. When he finally pulled away, Kaneki was panting. "French kissing is also an interesting experience for ghouls due to the different taste compared to coffee or human meat. The sensitive taste buds also help the sensations intensify." Kaneki really wanted to hide right now. Did Uta really have to narrate and explain everything? It was making the experience even hott- He did not just think that. Kaneki was brought by to reality by the calm voice.

"Hey, Kaneki-kun. Let out your rinkaku." Kaneki's eyebrows furrowed. Why would he…? What was Uta planning? Kaneki opened his mouth to ask, but all that came out of his mouth was an dirty moan. He blushed brightly, feeling Uta's hand roughly massaging the spot where his kagune came out again. Something was different this time though. He could dimly hear Uta explaining that if 'someone rubbed a certain spot hard enough, the kagune will appear.' Apparently the massive amount of pleasure coursing through his system was just an added bonus.

Kaneki felt the slick wetness of his rinkaku before he saw it. He watched Uta through dazed eyes, slowly coming down from the induced high. Soft pants filled the air. Suddenly, hands were stroking his rinkaku. Kaneki fell forward, leaning into Uta's embrace. Kaneki didn't even care about the high-pitched keening sounds anymore. He just wanted more of the delicious feelings Uta was giving him. Kaneki could barely make out the words Uta was saying, only catching 'rinkaku' and 'especially pleasurable'.

Kaneki tilted his head up so that his mouth was directly at Uta's ear. "U-Uta! J-Just let me cum already…!" His words came out as more of a high-pitched whine than actual words, but Uta seemed to understand as Kaneki was suddenly laying back-down on the ground with Uta propping Kaneki's legs over his shoulders. Kaneki could feel Uta's fingers at the base of his kagune. It wasn't until he saw the Uta's fingers dripping with a liquid did he figure out why.

"Ghouls will secrete a special type of liquid when sexually aroused, especially female ghouls. I guess you got lucky on that end, Kaneki-kun." A part of Kaneki's brain that was still functioning wondered 'why' he was lucky. Kaneki didn't need to wait long for an answer, because a slick finger was gently prodding at his entrance. Kaneki froze up. A cold feeling dripped down his spine as he realized what Uta was going to do. "W-Wait! Uta-san!" Uta blinked. "Oh. Right. You're a virgin, aren't you?" Kaneki let out an indignant squeak. He absentmindedly wondered if it was healthy for his face to burn so much. "Just relax, Kaneki-kun. I will take care of the rest." Kaneki chewed on his lip before letting a deep breath. Even when he wanted to, relaxing was easier said than done when someone was staring at you with wide eyes and a finger at an area not yet explored by the college boy.

Right when Kaneki almost gave up, he could feel a hand stroking his rinkaku. Kaneki relaxed instantly against the floor, the haze once again taking place in his mind. The black-haired boy barely registered the uncomfortable feeling of something alien wriggling around inside him. It wasn't until the slightly burn from the second finger scissoring him open did Kaneki even notice Uta had entered him. The third finger, however, was painful enough that he had to bite his lip harshly to resist whimpering in pain despite Uta still stroking his kagune. Blood began filling his mouth slowly. Uta leaned down, still preparing Kaneki, and licked Kaneki's now wounded lip. For the first time since the whole thing had begun, Kaneki heard Uta groan. "Kaneki-kun, if you keep this up, I might just really eat you."

The fingers buried inside of him and touched something that almost made Kaneki cum on the spot. "And that," Uta chuckled, "Is called a prostate. Male humans have it as well as male ghouls. Female ghouls and humans have something called a 'G Spot'." Kaneki whined in response and lifted his hips, trying to get the other hit the spot that made him see stars again. Unfortunately, instead of hitting it again, Uta pulled his fingers out. Kaneki felt like screaming.

Something blunt was poking at his entrance. Kaneki didn't have to even look to guess what was slowing pushing through his entrance (although he did wonder when Uta took off his pants). Uta was still petting his rinkaku in a soothing manner, and to be honest, it did help to calm down the burning feeling creeping up his spine. Either way, it hurt like a bitch.

Uta stopped when he was fully sheathed inside of Kaneki. Kaneki felt sweat dripping off of his forehead. The pain was so intense that his member, which had been steadily growing harder and harder with each ministration Uta had done, was slowly starting to wilt. Uta seemed to notice this as his hand began pumping Kaneki's member back to full length. "Relax, Kaneki-kun. It will make this more pleasurable if you do." Kaneki bit his already healed lip harshly. He didn't know why Uta said things like that as if Kaneki could just wish it so. Kaneki took a deep breath and focused on the pleasure he was getting from the hands stroking him all over. He breathed again and slowly opened his eyes. "I-Its okay to go now...Just, try to be gentle with me, okay Uta-san?"

Kaneki could have swore a light blush dusted Uta's face before he began to slowly rock back and forward. Kaneki appreciated the slow movement that allowed him to adjust to the burning pain of being stretched by something far bigger than a few fingers. When he finally felt like he had adjusted enough, Kaneki reached forward so that he was practically sitting in the other ghoul's lap. "You can..go faster now… if you want.." Kaneki's voice trailed off. He was sure that his face was hotter than the sun at this point, and the temptation to hide behind his hands arose again. Kaneki didn't even notice his rinkaku beginning to curl around him until Uta pushed the tentacle-like kagune away.

Uta's hand cupped Kaneki's face, forcing the half-ghoul to look him in the eyes. Without saying anything, Uta smiled slightly and began bucking his hips upwards, never once letting his eyes wander from Kaneki's own hazed orbs. Kaneki let out a small gasp as Uta sped up. Everytime Uta would buck up, Kaneki could feel Uta's member going further inside of him. It was almost like Uta was searching for someth- Kaneki's moan was so loud that it reverberated off the walls. Uta finally let go of Kaneki's face, only to lean into Kaneki's neck. Kaneki rested his own head on top of Uta's shoulder. His hands were clawing Uta's back so deeply that he was worried Uta would start bleeding.

After Uta had found that spot that made Kaneki's vision go white (what had the other called? A prostate?), he never missed it. Kaneki was so far gone that even the loud slapping sounds resounding in the room didn't even bother him anymore. He didn't think it could get anymore intense until Uta began rubbing at the base of Kaneki's rinkaku again. Kaneki barely had enough time to warn Uta before he came, splattering them both in sticky, white cum.

Uta continued thrusting in and out of Kaneki until he too came. Uta rode out his orgasm as if he was trying to push his cum as deep as it could go inside of Kaneki's body. A lazy thought flickered through Kaneki's mind, wondering if that was a weird type of claiming thing that all ghouls did or if Uta was just possessive. When Uta finally pulled out of Kaneki, he quietly carried the exhausted boy to his bed and laid down with him. Kaneki felt more than saw Uta wiping the drying cum off of his stomach with a wet rag before throwing it somewhere. Uta curled up behind him, hugging Kaneki tightly. Kaneki didn't say anything, instead moving back into Uta's embrace.

Maybe his curiosity wasn't so bad after all...

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on Tumblr and Fanfiction, but I figured I would crosspost some of my favorite fanfics, so here we are~! Also, I may or may not write a sequel series later on. Its not too likely, but tehre is a definite chance of it. Maybe after I finish Rules of Fae? Iunno.


End file.
